I Fell For You
by Geomora
Summary: Riyu is a girl who likes to live an unnoticed and normal life. But Lind drops in and decides to make Riyu believe one impossible thing, that he's a vampire. WARNING! Lemons in later chapters!
1. You expect me to believe that?

I just had to! I know there are a lot of different types of vampire stories but i tried to make this one different! **I DON'T OWN AIR GEAR! **Ps: I used my character Riyu in this story but if you've read the other story they don't have the same backround.

-Riyu's PV-

If I had to describe my life in one word it would be normal. Okay so maybe I lied just a little, I'm actually a really quiet person. Except for the part where people look at me as their, "sparkling princess". A lot of boys say that I'm beautiful, some even go as far as to say gorgeous. I hate it. I try to hide my face with you could say "ugly nerd glasses". They actually help to be completly honest. People have stopped obsessing over me, and they've stopped calling me that stupid nickname. Although the "I am rich, beautiful, and have a stick up ass" people hate me. Although I have NO IDEA WHY?

There's only been one person to break through my mask and see me for who I am, that's Lind. The school's "prince", while everyone adores him and give him all the attention you could ask for, he creeps me out! He just stares...specifically at me. The wierd part? Oh you mean besides the girls in the bathroom saying they're gonna have his babies? Well that's it. Lind's eye's look like tiny icicles staring into your soul! Well along with his other two friends, I think they're names were Ikki and Kazu? Well let's make this short Ikki's an ass and Kazu is actually really nice. "Okay students..." the teacher just walked in, well let's hope this goes by quickly.

-two hours later-

Finally! School is something I find very unfun. Mainly because I'm ahead of almost all of the kids, except Lind of course. But besides that everyone else is really stupid! I swear a gorilla knows more than them! Then again that's just my opinion. I turned to walk into the allyway which is a shortcut to my house. As i'm almost to the end some guy in my school uniform blocks my way, apparently he's not alone. I can hear about two or three of his friends walking up behind me. "Why don't you come with us? I bet you'd have more fun with us than by yourself." The first guy said. They came closer, but shortly they were all blocking be from all sides.

I sighed, this is nothing new to me, and if you didn't know, I'm not scared either. I dropped my bag, and cracked my knuckles, "You know, I think i would." I punched the one infront of me first then threw him into his friends. They stood up rather quickly, and pulled out sharp pocket knives. "Oh so shiny! We are gonna have some fun huh?" Right when they were running towards me, they were stopped. By me? No, I couldn't tell who it was but they had the same school uniform on as me. Before I could finish blinking the four guys were already passed out on the ground. The man turned around to face me, I was surprised, it was Lind. He walked towards me, and grabbed my wrist, "You're coming with me!" he said with sternly. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" I swear he was either really deaf or he really didn't care.

We finally arrived at this huge mansion, I was actually pretty shocked by its size. Lind practically dragged me up the staires into a large bedroom, that looks like it was made for a Queen. Lind threw me on the bed, pinned my hands, and blocked my legs with his legs. "Why the hell would you put yourself into that kind of danger? You could've gotten killed!" He scolded me, I swear i would've thought he was my father if we weren't in such a position. "But I didn't did I? And what gives you the right to scold me? What am I to you!" Lind seemed a little hurt when i said that, but he immediatly turned back to his cold self.

"You're my vessel and will obey me!" he yelled. "What the hell are you-" I was stopped in the middle of my sentence by the clash of his lips, they were hot, as if he really wanted something. I broke off the kiss only to feel his hot breathe on my neck, "Please just stop." I said calmy, tears started to fill my eyes. I didn't want this nor did i ask for this, "I'm sorry..." Lind said quietly before I felt a quick pain in my neck. My body felt as if it were on fire or if someone just knocked the wind out of me. I started to fight against Lind's restraints but it was no use. It was quickly over but my body felt hot. Lind started to sit up, just as I put my hand to my neck. Only to feel a thick liquid drip down my neck, I looked at my hand only to see small drops of blood.

Lind quickly bent towards me to lick away the left over blood. "W-what did you do?" I finally looked at his face, only to my surprise he had fangs. "I-I'm sorry...it was the urge." This made me angry, "The urge to what? Scare me? Make me cry? Get a good reaction? Well you got all of them are you happy!" My tears continued to stream down my face. "No that's not it!" he said quickly, "Then what! Care to expalin jackass?" He crossed his legs, "I am a vampire." he said blankly, I started to laugh a little, "You're shitting me right? You need better excuses!" He sat there, not phased at all. "Oh so you were serious? Well I'm gonna need some proof for that." He looked down, "I think that mark on your neck is a big enough proof." He pointed to a mirror and I ran to it. Only to see two small bite marks in a straight line, where i just previously had pain. I walked back and sat on the bed. "Let's say I believed your little 'vampire' thing. Why did you do this to me?"

Lind looked like he was already ready to explain all of this. "I, Lind Wanjima, am Prince of the vampires. You, Riyu Fujiwara, are to be my vessel. Well I geuss you have no option to be my vessel or not. If you must know a vessel is a feeding source for vampires. My goal is to take my rightful throne as King from my brother who stole the throne from me. I cannot do this if I don't have a vessel because finding different feeding sources is troublesome." Ilooked a little convinced, "Why do I have to be your vessel?" Lind looked as if he was trying to pick his words carefully, "Well to be honest you are...different. You don't obsess over me, and you don't really care about attention." Riyu still looked unconvinced, "Fine if you want more proof I can controll your emotions." Riyu laughed at this, "Yeah right! I'll believe that when...when.." Riyu was starting to cry and she didn't know why either. Then all of a sudden the tears stopped crying and started to feel hot. She fell onto the soft bed and gripped the sheets. She felt the tingly sensation creep up her spine, as if she just wanted to jump on Lind. Riyu began to hate this feeling. "P-please stop-p." Riyu begged with a sensual tone. The feeling was over and she felt "normal". "Now do you believe me?" Lind asked. Riyu nodded her head slightly, "Hmmm what was that?" He said in a victorious tone, as if he'd won her over, "Yes, I believe you!"

"Good. Now we can start your training! Your room is down the hall to the left." Riyu looked at Lind with curious eyes. "My room?" Lind had already gotten of the bed and began to walk out the door before he turned his head back to look at me. "Before you came her Ikki and Kazu moved all of your stuff from your apartment into your new room. Since you'll be here to train and help me take back my rightful place as king. You might as well stay here." I. Was. Pissed! "You let them touch my stuff? What the hell! Those pervs probley touched my underwear!" Lind had already left before Riyu could continue to yell. This will not go well.

-The end! For now!-

Geo: Oh yeah! I finished this in one night!

Riyu: Stupid ho...make me feel violated then live in some dudes house...Ugh!

Lind: I actually like it. I was in controll! :]

Geo: Okay then...Please review~


	2. A demonstration

Yay chapter 2 right after chapter 1! I have to admit I'm on a roll! If i finish this that'll be two hours in less that 24 hours! Excited!

Lind:...Well then! She doesn't own Air Gear! Or me!

Riyu: She owns me...she freakin created me!

-Riyu's POV-

I stayed in the large room that i apparently had to live in from now on. I could actually get used to this I guess. I pulled out my Ipod touch (I don't own) to see if there was any WiFi. Apparently they had a really great WiFi connection through the house, so I geuss i can try to live a life of isolation. Then all of a sudden right when I was turning on my Ipod, I began to fell, somewhat weightless. I looked to my side only to see that I was atleast 10 feet of the ground! "What the hell!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I then began to float in the direction of the room that I was previously in. I saw Lind guiding me with his finger, then when I was above the bed, he just dropped me on to the bed. Obviously not caring if he had terrible aim and dropped me on the floor. But oh well, he didn't care so I don't see why I should. "Are you ready to begin your training?" Lind asked. "Why the hell so soon?"

Lind sighed, "You might as well get used to it now. This way your body can be ready for any kind of attack coming your way." I scratched my head, "Okay fine, but one thing," Lind looked as if she was gonna ask a seriously stupid question. "What kinds of things can you do? Are there any other mythical creatures that actually exist?" Lind looked directly into my eyes as if he were staring into my soul. "That's two questions smart ass. First of all, I can control emotions, use telepethy, I have super strength, and I can seduce anyone of any gender. Second, mermaids, warewolves, and obviously vampires. Although mermaids are very rare and warewolves are our enemies." I was still processing this in my head, Lind continued "The rules for you are different I can control your body since you are my vessel. But there is a catch." I could feel my heart beat with curiosity, "In order for you to become my permanent vessel you must bear a mark. You recieve this mark by going through a special ritual. When we complete the ritual you will become immortal."

I couldn't believe this. I seriously just couldn't it wasn't in my nature to. "What do you have to do in the ritual?" Lind had a tint of red begin to form in his cheeks he buried his head in his legs and mumbled something. "What?" I swear I couldn't hear one word of what he was saying. "I said, I have to inject my blood into you, then have sex with you. And if you can't stop your self from losing your sanity, with my blood flowing in you and the pleasure you're feeling. Well you'll...die." I swear this is crazier that Britney Spears shaving herself practically bald. "So...um...besides that." I said "Yes please change the subject!" Lind said "I seriously don't believe that you can seduce anyone of any gender. I mean it doesn't sound...possible." Lind had this evil smirk on his face. "Well let me show you then look into my eyes."

Lind inched dangerously close to my face, as I continued to stare into his eyes. Around his pupils red emerged from the back of his pupil, and his pupil changed it's shape. I began to feel my legs buckle and I started to pant for no reason. Lind hovered over me, and I think his hand began to trail up my shirt. _Stop! _But the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. His face was now dangerously close to mine, he began to stare at my lips. Lind made his was to my back and unhooked my bra. _Damn it to hell!_ I thought, I began to feel that same tingle up my spine again, I wanted to hold and kiss him. Just then his lips clashed with mine and I actually kissed him back. But this time I'm not sure if it was me feeling this way or if I was really being seduced. Lind rolled over so that I was on top, and by this time I realized that my shirt was completely unbuttoned but i seriously didn't care.

I straddled Lind, and he put his hands on my hips and rolled over again so he was on top. Lind broke off the kiss and pushed himself to the other side of the bed, "I'm sorry. I'm...I'm sorry." I used my arms to cover up my over exposed body. Lind jumped of the bed and began to walk out the door before he stopped to say something. "In ten minutes I expect you to be downstairs you to be downstairs in the training lab. The training lab is down the stairs to your left you'll recognise it when you see it." Then as he exited, he slammed the door. I was scared shitless. Lind sounded angry, I was also afraid that we were gonna go all the way. It scared me. I tried to fix my clothes but my fingers were shaking too much so I decided to change into my other clothes.

I walked into my bedroom and opened the draws, as Lind said all of my stuff was there. I picked out a pair of dark blue shorts and a black tank top since my body felt as if it were on fire. I started to walk down the stairs and follow Lind's directions on how to get to the training lab. He was right, I recognized the the lab immediatly. It had a black door, with the sign "enter quietly training in progress!" I opened the door really slowly on to see Lind on a t-shirt and basketball shorts, sitting in a black swivel chair. The room was black with neon colored splotches everywhere, and there was a control booth infront of a big glass window. "Well let's begin your training." Lind said

-To be continued...-

Geo: Ohhh yea! Finished two chapters in less than 24 hours!

Lind: Yay...go you

Riyu: Well then...Review please!


	3. My First Training Session

I think I might try to do a chapter a day except on the weekend well maybe on the weekends. I forgot to describe what Riyu looks like sorry! So Riyu has long black hair, black eyes and that "perfect smile" or just perfect. She has medium sized boobs, so their like big, but not TOO big for her body. She's very skinny, and she has a small butt to be honest. So this is how i made her. **I DON'T OWN AIR GEAR! **

**-**Riyu's POV (still)-

Lind sat in his black swivel chair and began to explain the training room. "Your going to go into this room," He pointed to the glass room. "I will send in a number of enemies you might face when we get into duels or fights with other creatures. You will have weapons, I will give you the weapon that is appropiate for killing that enemy. And yes these creatures are fake, this is a special machine that shows something holographically but acts as if it's there in real life. So if it grabs you you will actually feel it grab you, and you will feel what the injuries would actually feel like. And the injuries will appear on your body holographically." I swear he read my mind just so I wouldn't have to talk, "Yes, I did actually now get in the room so we can start." Jackass.

I stepped in to the room it was completely black, the only thing i could see was the room I just came from. I saw a sword next to me and looked at Lind, "Pick it up were gonna try this one first, and you first enemy is going to be a vampire. It's weak points are the center of the brain and and its heart. Good luck." I am a little scared but I remember what I was taught when I was little so I think i'll be okay. Then the vampire hologram appeared, it looked like normal human girl, until it bared its fangs at me, and ran so fast I couldn't see it. She ran around me in circles and started making little scratches on my skin they stung a little. I closed my eyes and pictured her slowly going around me in circles, I lunged my blade into a visualized spot. I opened my eyes and there she was dead still hanging on to my blade which was in the middle of her heart until she disingrated into pixels. "Good job for a first timer now lets take on a slower vampire and use a Elite Force K-PDW this time."

I picked up the gun, "Isn't this supposed to be for airsofting? Actually don't answer that question." This time a male vampire appeared and began to sprint towards me, I immediatly pointed the gun and shot the vampires heart two to three times. He was dead immediatly, and Lind turned on the bright lights and walked in the room. "How the hell did you learn to kill like that?" I could already tell that this could take while, so I sat down on the floor, "Well it all began back when I was about 5 years old..."

-13 years ago-

"Daddy do you really think this is okay?" I stood there in my Karate outfit, "Honey it's fine don't worry you're not really hurting anyone. Now go ahead and take a swing at it." I held a sword that was a little bit bigger than me but I heald it with no trouble at all. Infront of me was a dummy filled with cotton. I took on step forward and swung from the made a quick slash from the side, it was so fast it looked as if I had missed. But in the end the dummy was sliced in a diagonal line. "Good job Riri! Now do that trick I showed you!" I remember when my father called me Riri i hated it, it sounded like he was calling his pet to his side.

He presented me with a new dummy, but this time I started with a different stance. My legs were spread apart horizontally and i was i a squating position. I jumped in the air and brought my sword down in a perfect straight line with my foot following the sword. "Wow so talented good job Riri!" I smiled as my dad pet me on the head. "Now go put on your pajamas and go to bed." He kissed me on my forehead. Disgusting. "Night papa!" I ran to my room and put on my pajamas, then ran downstairs to tell my mother goodnight as i overheard them arguing.

"Tateru you have to stop! She's only five let her enjoy her life as a child!" My father stood up, "That's why Miki! If we want to repay our debt we have to raise her to be a killer! If she learns later on her skills won't be as good!" Just then a fat man and atleast six other muscular guys barged into my house, "You're late to pay your debt you bastard!" My father went on his hand and knees, "I'm sorry we'll have it to you soon we almost have it all!" the man stepped on his hand as hard as he could. "Too late is too late. Your a deadman, but I think we can put your wife in our whore house. But let's have some fun with her first." Two of the henchmen grabbed my dad and made him watch as they did vulgar things to my innocent mother. Later they shot my father and mother in the head and left there. I geuss they couldn't hear my quiet sobs as I was watching the whole thing.

-present time-

"...and that's pretty much it" I said waiting to see Lind's reaction. "Well i'll be damned, little Miss "Perfect" has a terrible past, I giggled at that statement "Damn straight now it's your turn." He sighed at this "Long story short, my father was the ultimate ruler of vampires and went power crazy and believed that the stronger of my brother and I would take over his throne. When we fought, I won the fight, but my brother hypnotized my father and made him ruler. Then my brother murdered my father and exiled me from the underworld and don't forget my brother hates me with a passion." a small tear escaped from my eye but I wiped it away before it could be seen. "That's terrible, I'm sorry." He shook it off, "It's fine it's been a good thrity or forty years since I've seen him." That's just terrible.

"Continuing with your training though, now practice fighting with me. Don't worry about scratching me I heal very quickly." I picked up the sword and started out with a regular stance. We began to fight, I hit im in every angle as quickly as I could sometimes he would miss, but a lot of the times he dodged the so quickly I couldn't even see it. Quickly I ran towards the wall, did a wall run and came up behind Lind, and put the sword behind his back where his heart is.

Then all of a sudden Lind quickly came up behind from behind me and squeezed my wrist so hard, I dropped my sword. He whispered in my ear, "Remember vampires can be fast. And a little side note, vampires are very sexual creatures. So please keep your gaurd up and wear more clothes, you look a little bit too...tempting."

Lind quickly pinned me to a wall and licked my neck, as was waiting to feel that quick prick in my neck. I didn't, this time I felt a very pleasuring sucking this time. A moan accidently slipped out, and then I immediatly bit my tounge to silence myself. Lind moved so he was dangerously close to my face again, and we were caught staring into each others eyes. Then Lind walked away as if he were holding himself back which he probably was. I swear it's my first day and I'm already close to getting screwed by someone I just got to know.

-to be continued-

Geo: Oh ho ho ho~

Riyu: How the hell am I supposed to cover up a hickey?

Lind: Geez we just had to huh?

Geo: Oh well! I did three chapters in 3 days! And chapter two and three were done in less than 24 hours whoo! okay taataa rewiew~


	4. His Dream

Okay if I start rushing things I am SUPER Sorry and I should be posting faster because school is out! Whoot whoot! So I will try my best!_ **I DON'T OWN AIR GEAR! **_You might be a little confused in the beginning but it'll make sense in the end :) and italic words are thoughts

-(The beginning)-

I was wearing a black short kimono with white flowers, and a purple bow in the front and a pair of black high heals. _Strange, I don't remember changing into this?_ I looked infront of me to see where I was, surprisingly I was at my school. Yet no one seemed to notice me or even see me, it was as if I'm not even here. Although I go to this school I don't recognize anybody here. It's as if...I don't exist. I tried to get someones attention, I waved a hand infront of there face, I even tried to slap someone but my hand passed right through them. _Maybe I'm dead? No that can't be right! _

I ran into the building, and up the stairs to go into my usual classroom. I opened the door and realized that non of my classmates were there. I looked all around the room until I saw a familiar face, Lind Wanjima. He was in the back of the classroom at his desk not paying attention to the three boys at his desk. "Yo! You have something for me don't you?" A yankee said. Lind laid his head on his hand and glance at him. "Fuck. Off" The two boys gasped at what they heard, "Do you know who you'r talking to? This is the strongest man in our school Hiroshi Kinoshiro! Show some respect!" They yelled, "Yeah yeah! You three do the same thing every morning!" All of a sudden the Hiroshi kid threw a punch at Lind, I ran over to see if Lind was okay but Hiroshi doubled over in pain. When I got over there to my disgust Hiroshi's bone was popping out of his wrist!

I looked at Lind only to notice him staring at me, "Can you see me?" I said and to my surprise he nodded. "Tell the teacher I got sick!" and with that he picked up his bag and left. I followed him out the building and into the empty streets which led to his house. I looked around to see the buildings that surrounded us. Then as I looked back at Lind he wasn't there, all of a sudden I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth. They slammed me into a wall that was in the closest alley. It was Lind, he threw a punch next to my head and made a big dent in the wall. "Riyu? What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know!" Did I really just stutter? Am I really that scared? "You don't know? How can you not know! This is my dream! You need to get out of here. Now!" His voice was full of anger it actually scared me a little. "I d-don't know how!" Lind grabbed my wrist with force, "W-Wanjima-san it hurts!" He continued on towards the house as if he couldn't hear me. I started to tear up a little bit because of the amount of pain coming from my wrist.

We quickly reached Lind's house and as soon as we entered the door he threw me against the wall. A small shock from my back made me gasp from the pain. "You know, you'll never get a girlfriend if you keep doing that." he walked over to me, "I never planned on getting a girlfriend. Now getting to the point how did you get here?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I really have no idea." Lind tilted his head to the side, "Nothing? No magic, spells, potions? Just...nothing?"I nodded my head. Lind did a face palm, and did a deep sigh. "Why are you even dressed like that?" I shrugged my shoulders once again, "I have no idea I just came here like this." He put his hands in his pockets, "Okay fine." with that I decided to go upstairs and Lind followed me, "You know I can see your panties from here right? That is a pretty short Kimono." I covered up my butt with my hands, and then I accidently tripped. _"Stupid stripper heals!"_

I waited for the impact of the many stairs that I was supposed to feel, but I didn't feel it. I found Lind holding me bridal style, "T-thank you." We started staring into each others eyes. I don't know how we get into these situations but it tends to happen... a lot! I looked away after about two minutes i felt my cheeks begin to warm up. Which obviously meant that I was blushing. Lind finished taking me up the stairs but didn't put me down. "Lind you can put me down now." He set me down gently, and I walked down to the my room. Well it wasn't my room since this was the past, so i guess you could say it's the room that's going to be my room.

But as soon as I put my foot into the room Lind lightly turned me as if we were dancing so I looked at him. "Good question," He put his hand on the wall to block me from accessing my room. "Why did you agree to becoming my vessel?" Oh God! I really had no idea why either. Matter of fact I don't even remember agreeing, I just went along with it. "So what's the answer?" Lind asked me after a couple minutes of thinking I responded, "I don't know..." I said in a soft voice. Lind looked at me as if I was kidding, "Be honest," then all of a sudden I felt warm and tingly, which is how I always feel when he messes with my body and makes me sensual. I started panting, I was starting to hate it when he did this to me. I accidently fell into his arms, "If you answer my question I can make you feel better, or even make your body stop doing this." He pasted an evil smirk on his face.

I gripped the bottom of my Kimono and waited for this feeling to end, it's irritating to say that I'm slowly losing my strength. One of my legs gave out and I fell into Lind and I gripped on to the jacket of his school uniform. "Give up?" You could hear the enjoyment in his voice. I swear if I could slap him I would! Right before my other leg gave out Lind wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know this could end if you just answer my question right?" I tried to answer his question but all that came out was a moan. Lind laughed at my humiliation, I tried again "I-I don't k-know ah~" He let go of me and I fell to the ground, thank God it wasn't a hard fall. "You really are a boring person I hope you know that." He said as he walked away.

I was finally back to normal but now there's another problem, I'm fading. What the fuck? My feet had disappeared and it was about to reach my legs! I tried to wave it off but then I realised that my arms had began fading to._ "Fuck. Oh well I'll just let it take it's role."_ Not a while later I was Completely gone.

-Reality-

"Riyu! Wake the fuck up!" I opened my eyes to Lind shaking me awake. I realized I was slightly sweating and I woke up crying. "Riyu are you okay?" I saw Lind standing in front of me in his blue shorts and white t-shirt. As I began to recall what just happened I glared at Lind, and as hard as I could slapped him. He glared at me and quickly pinned me to my bed. "What the fuck was that for you stupid bitch!" Lind straddled me as we yelled at me. His eyes had turned red as he yelled at, "So what was it for?" I kicked and screamed, "For your motherfucking dream! Get off me you stupid asshole!" He let one of his hands free but continued to pin me with one hand, "You lucky I'm here to fucking protect you!" Lind moved his hand to lift up my shirt, "Didn't I tell you to wear more clothes! Other vampires can attack you if you let your gaurd down!" He ran his hand over my thin pink panties, "Stop it!" He came closer to my face, "Then you choose to wear sexy underwear, you're lucky I don't attack you." He rubbed his knee against my crotch and I let out a soft moan. "Please stop..." I started to slightly cry I turned my face away from Lind, "Just stop..." the tears started to run down my face. Lind jumped off me and went out of my room not to long after I heard his door slam.

-The End-

Geomora: Wow I suck at making stories!

Lind: You made us argue!

Riyu: -.- Lind's a bitch!

Lind: D:

Geomora: Okey dokey! Time to go! Please review!


End file.
